The Gumball Medley
by Harlequinader
Summary: Another (slightly more dramatic) Bubbline fanfic; when a very distraught Marceline returns from visiting the Nightosphere it takes a very determined Bubble gum princess and her best singing efforts to pull her out of her stupor. (A bit on the short side, fluffy? What do you think?) Based off a picture I found of Marcey and PB which should appear as the thumbnail of the story.


**_My  
second fan fiction (on this site) ever! This one turned out to be less fluffy  
than I originally intended…but I kind of like it! It's based on a Bubbline  
picture and again, trying to be as canon as possible! R&R and I'll love you  
forever!_**

The Gumball Medley

Marceline's tongue came out as she hissed; she was so mad she was seeing red. Her face was distorted and terrifying and the demons of the Nightosphere coward in fear as she screamed. She screamed and screamed and screamed and with every screech she became larger and larger until her head hit the ceiling of her father's house.

But Hunson Abideer just shook his head "A Candy Kingdom?" he scoffed "Dear how are you going to produce an heir with a well…a girl?" he laughed "Sometimes you're so silly!" he said and waved his hand, disappearing from the kitchen

Marceline shrunk back to normal size, her clothing unaffected; she looked down at her salmon colored jeans and felt hot, frustrated tears come into her eyes. Why had she bothered to explain such a thing to her hard headed father, she wondered. Why couldn't he understand just what it meant to love somebody else, why couldn't he make an effort to even understand her feelings for Bubble gum?

She noticed her white tank top had a hole in it and ripped that portion off creating a white belly shirt. She strode out of the house cursing quietly as she went "Stupid donkus, you Glob forsaken Nightosphere-ruling egotistic son of a butt." She turned red with rage and with a wave of her hand entered Ooo. She stretched and scratched the side of her shaved head, she could see big pink bubbles in the distance, the Candy Kingdom would be plunged into night soon Marceline just had to wait.

She settled under a tree and sighed, she produced her axe base and played "Daddy why did you eat my fries" with her eyes closed the song morphed into "What am I to you" and she stopped playing abruptly. Watching the sun and the bubbles and wondering 'What's Bonnibel doing?'

The moon was high in the sky and Bubble gum was seated on her bed, going through some math equations. She yawned and gathered them up, walking over to her balcony doors and unlocking them just in case. She had remembered today was the day Marceline had planned to visit her father and she wanted to be there if things went awry. She tucked the equations into her desk drawer and lay on her back on her bed, listening for the slightest sound of somebody coming in. Then she heard somebody land on the balcony, muttering and cursing and she ran over to the doors and jumped into Marceline's arms. "Are you ok Marcy?" she cooed

Marceline smiled down at her and kissed her forehead "Sure am Bonnibel, how about you?"

Bubble gum could feel something was wrong, but Marceline was the master of masking emotions and she couldn't quite be sure. She stroked her hair "I'm ok, I like your haircut, did your dad see it?"

Marceline growled "He didn't even notice." She mumbled

The princess bit her tongue; she shouldn't have asked such a silly question like that. "Sorry Marcy…" she whispered

Marceline picked her up and the floated together high over the floor, Bubble gum wrapped her legs around Marceline rested her head under her chin "You know what I saw today?" she asked Marceline

"I dunno…" she said glumly, playing with strands of stray gum "What?"

Bubble gum smiled and softly, nurturing in tone said "I saw a peanut man walking in my garden, and he was walking and walking and he tripped over a rock and fell into a river." She thought it was sad and had gone over to help but Marceline found the show funny.

She chuckled "What a donkus…" she muttered and drifted down to the floor with the princess loosely in her arms.

Bubble gum sat behind her and began to brush out her hair "Jeez Marcy, don't you ever take care of this mop?" she giggled

Marceline stuck out her forked tongue, wiggling it and swung her axe base around her body and into her firm grasp "I know I should take a shower cause I'm smelly! But instead I'm gonna go out and buy a doughnut with jelly! Baby said I'm gonna buy a doughnut a doughnut with jelly!"

Bubble gum blushed "Shh sweetie nobody can know you're here remember." She wanted the relationship on the down low just in case the Earl of Lemongrab got any ideas or somebody worse for that matter.

Marceline chuckled and looked back at her girlfriend momentarily, she was wearing jean shorts and pink sweatshirt, and she noticed she had the pink thigh socks Marceline had given her for her birthday. Bubble gum gingerly turned Marceline's head and continued brushing out her stubborn locks.

"Can I ask you something Bonnie?" Marceline asked

Bubble gum smiled "Of course Marceline, what's the matter?"

"Well…if I ever…asked you to marry me or whatever…would you…would you say no?" she held her breath and the princess stopped brushing, turning her around violently and kissing her

"Are you a dummy, dummy?" she said angrily "Of course I wouldn't say no! We would have to make an arrangement seeing as how that would make me Queen of the Candy Kingdom and you Queen of the Candy Kingdom and vampires and the Nightosphere but jeez Marcy I wouldn't let that change my feelings towards you!"

Marceline frowned "B-but my dad said it wouldn't work out…how would we produce heirs for like the throne and stuff? I would ruin your life and put you through all that just because I wanted to marry _you_!"

Bubble gum shook her head and hugged Marceline "What makes you think I would listen to your dad's crazy notions honey? If somebody loves somebody that doesn't stop them from getting married!" she rubbed her back

Marceline felt tears come to her eyes "So you….love me really PB?"

The princess giggled "Do you think I let any old vampire sneak into my room in the middle of the night Marceline?" Marceline lay on her back on the floor and chuckled "Yeah ok ok princess."

She closed her eyes and felt around for her base, instead she grabbed Bubble gum's hand, and they lay next to each other on the fluffy pink carpet.

"Tell me what happened, please?" pleaded Bubble gum

Marceline took a deep breath and told her everything, sitting up next to the princess with her hand folded in her lap. The princess grabbed her axe base and sat next to her holding the big red instrument in her little pink hands as Marceline explained.

"Dad?" she called out

Her father came into the kitchen, where Marceline sat with her new hairdo turned towards him "Hey Marcy, how are you?" he asked digging through the fridge

She frowned "I wanted to uh talk and stuff dad."

He looked up at her from the fridge "Oh yeah? About what?" he asked and closed the door, pulling up his boxers and holding a slice of ham in his teeth.

"About uh life and stuff." She pursed her lips "My life and stuff."

He nodded and began to fix a sandwich "I get it." He said with a nod

Marceline shifted in her chair uncomfortably "I guess I just wanted to tell you what's up right now you know cause I haven't been down here in a while…"

Her father turned around and put the mustard back into the fridge "Let me guess dear, you want to talk about the future of the Nightosphere?"

She nodded happily "Yeah exactly! I wanted to tell that I'M ready to rule but-"

He took a big bite out of his sandwich and laughed a loud booming laugh "Yes yes but you don't know when you can take over! Immediately princess I'll have you fitted for the evil crown right away! You're going to make a great evil ruler!"

Marceline was horrified and jumped up shaking her hands "No that's not what I meant!"

The ham slid out of his sandwich "_No?_" he asked slowly

Marceline blushed in anger "I wanted to tell you I think I want to marry the princess of the Candy Kingdom and that you should find somebody else to rule the Nightosphere! You remember PB, right?"

Her father laughed "Oh yes your little girlfriend, you're still with that girl? How funny Marceline wanting to rule a world full of candies!" he spat the word 'candies' out in disgusting "Don't worry Marcy, daddy will make sure when you get older you have a definite spot here in the Nightosphere!"

That's when the yelling began, that's when Marceline had given up on trying to explain Bubble gum and hers relationship.

Bubble gum nodded slowly, watching Marceline's eyes fill up with big fat tears. Bubble gum looked down at the base and gave Marceline a sneaky little smirk blushing at what she was about to do.

"Hey Marcy," she sang trying to remember what little chords she knew from watching Marceline play "Don't you know you're stuck in my candy heart! I don't want to end it I want our lives to start! Het Marcy, you wanna be the queen of the candy land scene?" she was off tune Marceline noted, still crying.

She smiled and kissed Bubble gum on the cheek "Keep going Bonnie, sounds great."

The tune gradually got steadier and Bubble gum went on, getting on her knees and throwing her head back like Marceline sometimes did "Hey Marcy! You're stuck to this bubble gum heart like glue- where would I be without you?" it went on and on until the little thing had tired herself out and sat back on her legs, the base in her hands and her cheeks bright pink and blushing.

Marceline smiled a little, the tears ceasing but just hanging out the corners of her eyes "Good job Bubble gum." She whispered

Her girlfriend sighed "Feel better, you dummy?" she laughed and put her head on Marceline's shoulder.

Marceline smiled and kissed her girlfriend's head "I sure am…" then she pursed her lips "But what are we going to call your little song?"

The princess shrugged, watching her curtains billow about in the wind. "Well how about gum something…"

Marceline laughed and pulled her into a tight hug "You're supposed to be smart and the best you can come up with is Gum Something?"

She frowned "I'm smart not artsy!" she crossed her arms

"Gumball medley." Marceline concluded "And by the way you did a science picnic musical and designed your own people…you are _very_ artsy PB."

Bubble gum kissed Marceline on the mouth looping her fingers through Marceline's 'Gumball? Now there's a name…' she thought and sank to the floor in top of her lovely vampire queen with a sigh.

ere...


End file.
